wolfbloodfandomcom-20200223-history
Leona Kate Vaughan / Gallery
Leona 01.jpg Leona 02.jpg Leona 03.jpg -Dj8u5ifvq8.jpg|Leona Vaughn IETSsZAa6_4.jpg|Leona Vaughan leona-vaughan-242453876-1869307.jpg|Leonas Career Blc8AbvIIAAKaoH.jpg|Tweeted by Louisa on April 17th: "#WOLFBLOOD's redheads looking a little evil on the set of season three...����".|link=https://twitter.com/louisacburnham/status/456899865453551616 B_FFqMeWwAA3lmN.jpg|Tweeted by "@leonakate" on March 2nd: "Just one more from Saturday! Thank you to #RTS for having me! ���� X".|link=https://twitter.com/leonakate/status/572315218925264896 10986016_615008101976960_1516496030_n.jpg|Tweeted by "@leonakate" 12 hours ago: "Afternoon out to my favourite park! @thomasforeman94 #roath #park #love".|link=https://twitter.com/leonakate/status/573164547894333440 11055428_465769850238930_2004118032_n.jpg|Tweeted by "@leonakate" 3 hours ago: "So, currently on my to MANCHESTER to see the BLUE PETER gang!! Make sure you watch on CBBC channel at…".|link=https://twitter.com/leonakate/status/575965720879706112 405760_2869127601610_1062443426_3041007_1828561952_n.jpg|Leona Vaughan's Twitter icon. Follow her on Twitter at "@leonakate". 11381007_488730454627969_222461545_n.jpg|From Leona's Instagram/Websta: "Had the most amazing weekend at @glastoofficial ✌��️ Bring on next year!! @foreman94 @emmanicki #festival #glastonbury #2015 ��������������"|link=http://websta.me/p/1018036980477613537_191681300 11410727_1625030811108843_1144054278_n.jpg|From Leona's Instagram/Websta: "Strawberry Picking with my favourite person�� @foreman94 #strawberryseason"|link=http://websta.me/p/1024730773771802591_191681300 891454_466879496824065_765216039_n.jpg|From Leona's Instagram/Websta: "Cardiff Bay with the ladies������������☀️❤️ @keighleylr @rebecccaaaaa.x @ellie_preece #cardiff #bay #festival #food #summer"|link=http://websta.me/p/1026157892678735376_191681300 10296993_1025848214127110_1666124707_n.jpg|From Leona's Instagram/Websta: "Before things got dirty! �������� @keighleylr #stronger #braver #pinker #race #for #life ������"|link=http://websta.me/p/1031980261930457081_191681300 11246912_388450221356596_1431481325_n.jpg|From Leona's Instagram/Websta: "#Tbt to @glastoofficial this year! An amazing weekend! @foreman94 ❤️✨���������� #music #love #festival"|link=http://websta.me/p/1035563099909019290_191681300 11378150_1653375621563849_889419092_n.jpg|From Leona's Instagram/Websta: "Meal out with this handsome one, I love you @foreman94 ������ #datenight #love #him"|link=http://websta.me/p/1036361924617721593_191681300 10852952_788662201246583_1168883979_n.jpg|From Leona's Instagram/Websta: "Trout pout babayyy - lets get this show on the road @keighleylr ����������"|link=http://websta.me/p/1037095643645236476_191681300 11356778_1468354023483776_11628013_n.jpg|From Leona's Instagram/Websta: "Myself and this handsome fellow last night ������������ #friends #nightout #boogiewoogie"|link=http://websta.me/p/1037899946291123782_191681300 11363777_490602034431090_159512811_n.jpg|From Leona's Instagram/Websta: "'Love is when he gives you a piece of your soul, that you never knew was missing.' Torquato Tasso"|link=http://websta.me/p/1038488857904174828_191681300 11352020_398640133670968_2083525382_n.jpg|From Leona's Instagram/Websta: "Block 4 read through! Where has the time gone already?! #Stella @dangammond @justinzdavies"|link=http://websta.me/p/1040526941671937365_191681300 11348180_1476574635988820_1620756228_n.jpg|From Leona's Instagram/Websta: "Corrie Tour���� @shorellehepkin #coronationstreet #instacollage"|link=http://websta.me/p/1041391604924176240_191681300 11378156_104067819944392_24075521_n.jpg|From Leona's Instagram/Websta: "How our night ended�� (Pizza, chips and garlic bread was near by��) �������� @shorellehepkin #manchester #cocktails #cabaret"|link=http://websta.me/p/1041903225220126643_191681300 10684301_398276647032663_1272450243_n.jpg|From Leona's Instagram/Websta: "Cheeky photo before heading out last night�������� #soda #Cardiff"|link=http://websta.me/p/1043563223394309842_191681300 11357445_1106306756049446_1097418892_n.jpg|From Keighley Richards' Instagram/Websta: "A cocktail and glee comedy club catch up @leonakate ����"|link=http://websta.me/p/1047988559080034810_146067275 11891996_867079863341813_5828466112638836792_n.jpg|From Leona's Instagram/Websta: "So... I thought this would make an interesting photo last night... �� #go"|link=http://websta.me/p/1053430901453903541_191681300 11348330_394312030693666_1929946411_n.jpg|From Leona's Instagram/Websta: "Beautiful, hectic and totally flipping AWESOME day today!! So excited for you all to see it!!�������� @dangammond @marthamackintosh @justinzdavies #danny #stella #squad"|link=http://websta.me/p/1053769439038953111_191681300 11906250_716502035142804_283936140_n.jpg|From Leona's Instagram/Websta: "Happy 3rd Anniversary to my favourite person in the whole world.❤️ I love you so much�� (I couldn't choose a favourite photo! ��) @foreman94 xxx"|link=http://websta.me/p/1054137328883488637_191681300 11378286_1459144191080696_1483810916_n.jpg|From Leona's Instagram/Websta: "Reunited with @tarahammett and @amy_lhickman ����������❤️�� #team #glam"|link=http://websta.me/p/1057827057617360098_191681300 11364017_1491698861128916_1981379791_n.jpg|From Leona's Instagram/Websta, posted on 28.08.2015: "Afternoon in the sunshine with @foreman94 at Tredegar Park❤️����☀️"|link=http://websta.me/p/1061116135544739048_191681300 11934883_1658785057699465_1190595000_n.jpg|From Leona's Instagram/Websta: "Had an amazing day at the Cambridge Film Festival for #BAFTAkids - such a lucky girl! Thank you for having me and @foreman94 - @lisaprime @katie_thistleton and @benshires ��������������������������"|link=http://websta.me/p/1067528790874543351_191681300 10611132_1798682343746481_761792370_n.jpg|From Leona's Instagram/Websta: "#tbt to just last week when I spent a few days in North Wales with this handsome man❤️ @foreman94 #holiday #northwales ☀️��������"|link=http://websta.me/p/1070888439199847835_191681300 11247919_502557339921438_768350480_n.jpg|From Leona's Instagram/Websta: "First night out in Newcastle! Extra celebrations because Wales won!!#wyeeyeman @stephbentham ��������"|link=http://websta.me/p/1083247432995984914_191681300 12145318_1639249986355249_1722974961_n.jpg|From Leona's Instagram/Websta: "Had another special weekend with this one and my family - one lucky lady❤️ @foreman94 ��"|link=http://websta.me/p/1093698716169426110_191681300 12141908_496786750502707_1541443418_n.jpg|From Leona's Instagram/Websta (posted on 18 Oct, 2015): "GLAM Squad❤️ @rebecccaaaaa.x @keighleylr @ellie_preece @hayley_grist #girls #just #wanna #have #fun ������"|link=http://websta.me/p/1098426401001067919_191681300 12144033_1145839378778374_1744271826_n.jpg|From Leona's Instagram/Websta (posted on Oct 25, 2015): "Had the best time with @foreman94 this weekend❤️ I love you�� #newcastle #tynebridge #fun #love ��������������"|link=http://websta.me/p/1103733924293793568_191681300 10666235_1638080649813614_984929607_n.jpg|From Leona's Instagram/Websta (posted on Nov 11, 2015): "The Wolfblood Family❤️�� #wolfblood4"|link=http://websta.me/p/1115741570681034081_191681300 11910553_1044049542294319_1088669881_n.jpg|From Leona's Instagram/Websta (posted on Nov 15, 2015): "Green Screen 'Stuff' on Wolfblood last night! Things just got real������ #wolfblood4"|link=http://websta.me/p/1118804850651715239_191681300 12237475_835533566545426_472710426_n.jpg|From Leona's Instagram/Websta (posted on Nov 22, 2015): "LN ���� @lipsylondon #newcastle"|link=http://websta.me/p/1123812156065994597_191681300 12331504_955397591173504_1724102571_n.jpg|From Leona's Instagram/Websta (posted on Dec 4, 2015): "Wildpack family���� #teamWB4"|link=http://websta.me/p/1132562157025907987_191681300 12224653_757666124338807_592727101_n.jpg|From Leona's Instagram/Websta (posted on Dec 11, 2015): "Four days until I get to see this handsome man again!! So excited to start the Christmas countdown with you�� @foreman94 ☃������"|link=http://websta.me/p/1137232477443871815_191681300 12357886_1526418604337138_188056675_n.jpg|From Leona's Instagram/Websta (posted on Dec 11, 2015): "That's a WRAP on Wolfblood Season 4!!�� Thank you so much to every single member of cast and crew, new and old! I genuinely love you all! Thank you for once again making me feel so excited and lucky to work with such a beautiful, talented group of people! I can honestly say, that whatever happens in the future, Wolfblood is and always will be my favourite job and it has been a pleasure to be a part of this crazy, beautiful family. I love you!! Thank you, thank you, THANK YOU!��❤️ Now let the party begin�� #wolfblood4"|link=http://websta.me/p/1137810704814069260_191681300 12292696_1642566306005655_323902363_n.jpg|From Leona's Instagram/Websta (posted on Dec 14, 2015): "Lights! Camera! Action! Final photoshoot before I come home! ������ #wolfblood4"|link=http://websta.me/p/1139942723073365410_191681300 12353411_1686402818311462_2072587958_n.jpg|From Leona's Instagram/Websta (posted on Dec 19, 2015): "Christmas meal with my man������☃�� @foreman94"|link=http://websta.me/p/1143603708552304356_191681300 12354125_486314894881709_179399597_n.jpg|From Leona's Instagram/Websta (posted on Dec 29, 2015): "Thank you @foreman94 for taking me to HARRY POTTER WORLD for Christmas❤️���������� #wbstudiotour"|link=http://websta.me/p/1150910219221751619_191681300 12677725_194596100900524_258660001_n.jpg|Tweeted by "@leonakate" on February 12th: "Thank you to everyone for making my night so special! I love you all!! ❤️�������������� @beatonebar X".|link=https://twitter.com/leonakate/status/698092518035103744 12599073_572458052923173_1435629133_n.jpg|Tweeted by "@leonakate" on February 10th: "Happy Belated Pancake Day!���� plain and baileys apparently.... (Mine are better than his!��) X".|link=https://twitter.com/leonakate/status/697522272437981184 CZ4k7o9WkAAMiH1.jpg|Tweeted by "@MacFarlaneChard" on January 29th: "Its a @Stella_Sky1 day with @leonakate tonight on @sky1".|link=https://twitter.com/MacFarlaneChard/status/693032000563892224 CWAzLhQXIAAco9h.jpg|Tweeted by "@twengelse" on December 12, 2015: "@leonakate @gabbygreen94 amazing and Frances is still revelling in meeting you all! Such a welcoming bunch xx".|link=https://twitter.com/twengelse/status/675596269444849664 CWAzLzXWwAAwHzE.jpg|Tweeted by "@twengelse" on December 12, 2015: "@leonakate @gabbygreen94 amazing and Frances is still revelling in meeting you all! Such a welcoming bunch xx".|link=https://twitter.com/twengelse/status/675596269444849664 CUb6-vzWwAA83Rc.jpg|Tweeted by "Gabrielle Green" on November 22, 2015: "today me and @leonakate went for a couples massage I think we've spent too much time together..".|link=https://twitter.com/gabbygreen94/status/668497564682055680 CUaEZ2DXIAApFwi.jpg|Tweeted by "@cbbc" on November 22, 2015: "A lucky #Wolfblood fan is in the new series thanks to #BluePeter. Their reaction: http://bit.ly/1Mt1ZVq @leonakate".|link=https://twitter.com/cbbc/status/668367174914973696 12751228_1687137438228497_85847984_n.jpg|From Leona Kate Vaughan's Instagram/Websta and posted 14 hours ago: ""Okay Ladies Now Let's Get In F.O.R.M.A.T.I.O.N"����������������".|link=http://websta.me/p/1190534744993191867_191681300 Cb2C6SvWIAAZ1wE.jpg lwU0OpkK.jpg|Leona Kate Vaughan's new Twitter icon. Follow her on Twitter at "@leonakate". 12231016_1233762499985290_2133536057_n.jpg|Tweeted by "@leonakate" on April 11th: "Number 2! Thank you @catrinarwel so much!! Xx".|link=https://twitter.com/leonakate/status/719599505981763585 12976096_1230180093666266_1304063208_n.jpg|Tweeted by "@leonakate" on April 11th: "The third!���� @catrinarwel".|link=https://twitter.com/leonakate/status/719599871548919812 12976096_214236778955072_2030019938_n.jpg|Tweeted by "@leonakate" on April 11th: "Last one I promise���� thank you thank you thank you @catrinarwel ��⭐️⭐️⭐️".|link=https://twitter.com/leonakate/status/719600158577729537 12501620_1562178960777573_479219705_n.jpg|Tweeted by "@leonakate" on April 10th: "It was super windy down the beach today�� #trying #our #best #to #keep #eyes #open �������� @…".|link=https://twitter.com/leonakate/status/719209473307451393 12383677_1575929399384132_388011758_n.jpg|Tweeted by "@leonakate" on April 7th: "Don't forget to pick up your copy of this month's 'Performer magazine'!! So excited to be on the…".|link=https://twitter.com/leonakate/status/718066208520716288 CWB5 BoWEAAYIDk.jpg CcAeRX5XIAEP 4m.jpg Wolfblood-4-teaser-4.jpg MV5BMTU0MTc5MjEzOV5BMl5BanBnXkFtZTgwNjQ5ODgyODE@. V1 .jpg 12728419 1668923490022923 743446472 n.jpg 11326040 1094452957239153 200223569 n.jpg CWB5IElWoAE8o9T.jpg 12249660_1028429180511961_7477290887608862983_n.png 12246783_1028429230511956_7402909466434122423_n.png CvIJMxwWYAAuWam.jpg|Tweeted by "@cbbc" 14 hours ago: "Lookin' fresh @leonakate @Louis5Payne ��✨ �� Snaps straight from the set of #Wolfblood series 5".|link=https://twitter.com/cbbc/status/788703009836523520 CvIJNPBXgAImqSR.jpg|From "@cbbc" Twitter|link=https://twitter.com/cbbc/status/788703009836523520 Cu5AHZxW8AAX7px.jpg CtjiNKQXgAAVoiZ.jpg CufHq4rW8AQNVnz.jpg 14720516_1269381009750109_2741872897475505245_n.jpg CwaEyohWEAAjDpf.jpg 12108218 1009700912384788 1447530147077936261 n.jpg CwoOwbPUoAAiYDj.jpg Cw D1G0WIAAoYpH.jpg Cuw48xPWYAAktS9.jpg|Tweeted by "@CopsandMonsters" on October 14th: "We've got @RachelTeate in episode 5 & @leonakate in episode 6! #wolfblood cast for the win!".|link=https://twitter.com/CopsandMonsters/status/787066657869012992 CukK9ivWcAALKfE.jpg|Tweeted by "@CopsandMonsters" on October 12th: "Shout out to @leonakate who is filming #Wolfblood series 5 for @cbbc! Leona's episode of our show is out early next year!".|link=https://twitter.com/CopsandMonsters/status/786171668012072960 Wolfblood4os.jpg CxjxuuDUUAA SjH.jpg CyIIPCHXcAAydXU.jpg Cw6 tDUkAAlO6S.jpg Cw-1xYhXcAAIs4R.jpg CybCbkWWQAA6Z-l.jpg|Tweeted by "@Louis5Payne" on November 29th: "Had an amazing time this morning at @Chill_Factore with @leonakate filming the @cbbc Christmas song #christmas #wolfblood".|link=https://twitter.com/Louis5Payne/status/803543384191332356 CzFZELSXUAUv9pV.jpg Wolfblood-q&a-girls hero.jpg Category:Galleries Category:Cast Galleries Category:Images of Leona Kate Vaughan Category:Wolfblood